


Teenage Runaways. (Harry Styles Love Story)

by kelseeyryan



Series: Teenage Runaways (Harry Styles Love Story) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Love, Love Story, Lust, Passion, Want, harry styles love story, runaways - Freeform, teenage, teenage runaways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseeyryan/pseuds/kelseeyryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelsey starts her high school year as a freshman, thinking its going to be like any normal. Little did she know she would meet Harry, a Senior who takes admiration into Kelsey. But will their love last? Or do they runaway together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Okay, Ive been writing this for awhile and its posted on Tumblr and Wattpad and Quotev. Im just trying to find that one site where it gets 'big', maybe. I don't know. I like to think its good. But its up to y'all to determine that. If you like the story and where its going, tell me! I love knowing how you guys feel about my writing.  
> So thanks and I hope you enjoy it!

My eyes flutter open and I'm lying in the backseat of the car, I rise slowly and look out the window, nothing but the empty road. I sigh at the usual sight and climb up the front seat, cuddling up to Harry as he drives us through the country, “Sleep good baby?” He asks me as he glances down at me before moving his eyes back to the road.

“I suppose, my head hurts so much” I groan and bury my head deep into his chest, breathing in the familiar scent I love and cherish with all my heart. 

He lets out a small chuckle, “Shouldn’t have partied so hard”

Once said, memories of last night come flooding back into my brain, almost reliving every moment. Think back to the club we pulled up at, heading straight for the bars and then moving to the dance floor, making our way between the sweaty bodies of all the drunks. Moving together in the middle of the floor, grinding in sync, imagining it’s only the two of us and there’s not a care in the world. Getting lost in the moment, our lips touch and before I knew it we were in the bathroom and removing the articles of clothing that needed to be off in order to please each other into pure ecstasy. Being held up against the wall, locking my ankles around his waist, tugging on his curls, the pure ecstasy of the moment, I was lost. I was somewhere where I shouldn’t be, but I loved every second of it. Moments after the bathroom scene, we trudged through the dance floor to the bar, moving together as if we were attached at the hip. Mixed drinks and plenty of shots later, we’re thrown out of the club from a fight Harry had gotten into. I pull him into the alley, using the street light as my way to see his face, a few cuts on his chin and a bruise on his left cheek beginning to form along with a bloody lip. I tore off a piece of his white, basically faded, sleeve and carefully wiped the blood off his lip and cleaned his cuts as best as I could. Looking up into those emerald eyes, I smile weakly and place the softest kiss ever given upon his lips and take his hand, doing my best to walk straight and find the car. We find the car and he opens the door for me, “Where are we going now?” I ask him

He smirks down at me, “Does it matter? Wherever I go, you go.”

That’s the last I remember from that night. 

“But that wouldn’t have been fun now would it?” I remark and look up at him from my eyelashes, seeing his jawline at the best perspective possible.

“I suppose” He mocks my earlier comment

I giggle slightly before mumbling a shut up and slapping his chest playfully. 

Moments pass and I catch myself staring again, I can’t help but notice every feature he has and realize how perfect he actually is, but he’ll never know it nor believe it. The way his lips clamp together as he’s concentrating on the road, the grip his hand has on the wheel when he makes a sharp turn, the way his breathing is steady, the way he scrunches up his nose when he has an itch but doesn’t feel like scratching it, the way his left leg bounces in anticipation at a red light, just waiting for it to turn green, everything about this man is perfect. 

“You’re staring” He comments while a smirk plays off on his lips

“And you’re observant” I reply back, pulling away from his side and moving to the other side of the car, pulling my knees up to my chest and changing the radio station. I stare back out the window and my mind wanders off to a topic that hasn’t crossed my mind since we started. How long are we just going to drive and drive and drive, does it ever end? Did it even begin?  
I guess the look on my face gave away that I was thinking really hard, and it’s not usual for me to act this way.

“What's wrong?” Harry asks

I shrug, “Nothing.” Ignoring the subject and refusing to start talking about it.

“Don’t lie to me. I know you and I know when something is wrong, why can’t you tell me?” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you Haz, I just don’t want to.” I shrug once more

“That made no sense…” He says with a confused look on his face, “Baby, please, what's on your mind?” He tries once more, putting in all the emotion he has in himself

I sigh and close my eyes for a moment, soon opening them and meeting his eyes, “I just- How long is this going to go on Harry? Just driving and driving and driving…” I drift off at the end  
He lets out a deep breath, “Come here baby” He tells me before pulling over on the side of the road. 

I move more down the seat and face him, “We’ll stop. I promise you, we will. Just believe in me… believe in us.” He whispers in the end before placing his lips on mine softly.  
With that said, I realize that whatever I did to see Harry, was the best thing I have ever done. It doesn’t matter that I disobeyed my parents, or that I stopped talking to my friends, I snuck out at night, whatever I did was all worth it. I took a risk on him, and I’m glad I did.

Wherever he goes, I go.


	2. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!
> 
> Lemme know what you think??

11 Months Earlier

"Guys, check it out, it's that one new kid." Michael said as he nodded towards the front doors of the school building. My best friend Sydney and I turned around and looked. In came a tall, lean guy, curly hair, tattoos showing off a little bit, and hands stuffed in his pockets. Sydney turned back around and shrugged, snuggling up to Michael. No, they're not together. They act like it, but they're not. For some reason, I can't take my eyes off of the new guy. There is something about him that intrigues me, and I just want to find out more about him. The first bell rings and I say goodbye to all of Michael and his senior friends and Sydney, leaving her to be the only freshman since I left, disappearing through the hallway to my locker and grab all my things for first period.

I make it to the Spanish classroom and take my seat in the back, taking out my phone and scrolling through Tumblr, waiting until the teacher comes in. Once she arrives in the classroom, everyone gets quiet.

"Okay class, today we're-"

The door opens and in comes the new guy, handing the teacher the note he had in his hand. She reads it over quickly before introducing him.

"Well, looks like we have a new student. Everyone this is Harry," She smiles towards him and he just shakes out his curls. I look back down at my phone and begin to log off, then checking a message that Sydney had sent me.

"So Harry, is this your first time in Spanish?" My Spanish teacher tries to make conversation. And Harry just nods his head, "Well, I think this is the first senior we've had in Spanish I in a while." She states as I look back down at my phone.

"Harry you can go take a seat next to Kelsey." My head snaps up at the sound of my name. Harry takes the hint that it's me and nods, making his way back towards me. I stuff my phone back into my back pocket and sit up, leaning more forward onto the desk and moving my books to the other side of the desk so he has room. He pulls out the chair and takes a seat, slouching into the chair, one leg under the table and the other outside the table leg. I glance over at him over my shoulder and I see him staring intently back at me, slightly biting his lip. I stare back at him for a few seconds before I feel my phone buzz, making me jump and slowly pull out my phone. Only to find out it's only another stupid text from Sydney. I roll my eyes and slouch back, placing the phone on my lap.

I do my best to understand what the teacher is explaining, but I can't concentrate knowing that Harry is next to me and I can feel his eyes burn into my back. Time takes forever to pass and the bell finally rings. I stand up quickly and the phone slipped off my lap and slid to Harry's feet. He bends down and grabs it, standing up and handing it over to me.

"Thanks." I manage to say

He smiles slightly and nods, "Welcome."

I stand there awkwardly before grabbing my things and leaving the classroom. Once I'm out, I let out a breath that I didn't know I had in me. I make it to my locker and fumble with the lock. Setting my books in my locker and grabbing the next set of books. I close my locker and see Harry leaning up against the locker next to mine.

I flinch slightly, getting startled by his presence, "Hi Harry..." I say, still unsure of why he's here

He chuckles slightly and rubs his finger and thumb on his bottom lip, "You get scared easily, don't you?"

"I guess you could say that," I giggle as a small smile forms on my face, "Uh, shouldn't you be going to-"

"Come with me." He stated and I gave him an unsure look

"Um, what?"

"We have a free period, don't worry." He tells me and locks my lock for me before walking to the side exit, "Are you coming?" He asks me as he looks back and I'm still standing by my locker unsure of what to do. I look to my left and see Sydney walking towards me. I sigh and walk to Harry, following him out the exit. Just as he opens the door I here Sydney yell my name down the hall. I whip my head around and she's standing in the middle of the hall, staring straight back at Harry and me.

"Come on." Harry whispers in my ear and I feel his hand touch my waist lightly. I nod and feel his hand leave my waist and grab my hand, pulling me slightly and out the door. He lets go of my hand and we walk to his car. I keep looking back to make sure no one is looking at us and making sure we won't get caught. I look back ahead and see Harry walk to what seemed a classic car, a Cadillac to be specific.

He looks back over at me when he reaches the driver side, "Nervous?"

"You can tell?"

"Well, considering you look back every 2 seconds, yeah I can." He smirks and opens the door as I make my way the passenger side. I slide into the seat and set my books down on the floor behind my feet. He closes the door behind him and starts the ignition, and slowly pulls out of the school parking lot and onto the streets.

"This is a really nice car." I tell him

He nods and glances at me, murmuring thanks. I look more at the detail of the car to distract me from the silence, "What kind is it?" I ask him

He lets out a laugh, "Are you interested in cars or something?"

I shrug and smirk, looking over to see him, "No. I'm interested in yours."

He smirks back at me, biting his lip slightly, "It's a 1956 Cadillac Coupe Deville." He states and turns down a road that is completely new to me.

"So you're a senior?"

He nods, giving me the answer I needed, "Where did you move from? Well, obviously somewhere in the UK, but where in the UK?" I ask, giving more of a specific question. Knowing he is obviously not from America due to his incredibly hot accent.

"Why the sudden interest in me?"

"Why the sudden interest in me?" I retort

He snorts, "Who said anything about having an interest in you?"

"Then why am I here?"

The smirk on his face leaves and he ignores my question, turning into a driveway and pulling up to a big house.

"Whose house are we at?" I ask him, looking out the window and up the big house.

"A friend of mine." That's all he says before he gets out the car, meeting up halfway the driveway with some guy with blond hair and blue eyes. They talk for a minute until the guy with blonde hair nods towards me, leaving Harry to look back over his shoulder and glance at me. I gulp and reach for my phone, glancing through the multiple text messages Sydney has sent me.

I sigh and get out of the car, walking to Harry, "Why are we here?"

He turns around, "Stop asking questions and don't worry about it."

He turns back around and follows the guy into the house with me following behind him. We walk into the house and I look around, seeing all the gorgeous furniture and the vintage antiques that hang around. We walk further into the house reaching a room that is filled with smoke and boos lying around, along with multiple guys hanging around either playing video games or stoned out of their minds. I look back towards Harry and see him farther ahead into the room than I am and he's already grabbing a beer. I begin to walk closer to him, feeling uncomfortable in my surroundings. Just as I come closer to him, I feel an arm wrap around my waist and lips hovering near my ear, "What's your name baby?" The voice says into my ear

I pull away, "I'm not interested." I state and continue walking back towards Harry, a hand gripping my wrist and yanking me back towards the guy that grabbed me, "It's not an option." He says through gritted teeth and the grip of his hand gets tighter.

"Hey." I hear Harry's voice from behind. The guys grip on my wrist loosens and his face flushes, "What are you doing?" Harry asks the guy, his brows furrow.

"Just having some fun, ain't that right baby?" They guy winks at me

I make a face in disgust, giving Harry his answer, "She's off limits." He says and yanks me away from the guy and walks to the couch, "Stop yanking me, Jesus." I groan and rub my shoulder. He ignores my comment and sits down on the couch, pulling me with him.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

I sigh, knowing I'm not going to get an answer from him, "Why did you bring me here?"

He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back onto the couch, "Because, Just trust me."

Hours pass and Harry is beyond drunk, so much for my ride home. I yank Harry's arm to the side, "I need to get home." I tell him, glancing at my phone, letting it show that it's already 8:45.

"It's not even that late." He slurs and goes to talk back with his buddies but I yank him back, "Harry. Seriously, my parents are going to freak, we're leaving." I tell him and take his hand, pulling him through the crowd and out the door.

Due to all the alcohol in his system, he lags behind me slowly, "Harry, would you walk!" I groan, beginning to grow frustrated.

We finally make it outside and to his car; I open the door and put him in the passenger seat. I close to the door after him and go to the driver's side. I'm not a licensed driver but I've driven a few times.

I look over at Harry and notice his keys are in his front pocket, I sigh and go and grab them, making him stir.

"If you wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask." He smirks at me lopsided.

"Just shut up Harry, I have to find my way home." I say in an irritated tone.

I put the keys in the ignition and begin to back up, and drive out of the driveway and onto the streets. As I make my way down the street, I feel my hands start to get sweaty and my stomach churns as my anxiety kicks in even more than when we left the school. I look at street signs and none of them look recognizable to me. I slap Harry's arm, "Harry do you live anywhere around here?" I ask him.

I don't get an answer from him, just snores. I slap him harder, making him jolt, "Where do you live Harry?" I basically yell

He murmurs his address to me and I realize we passed his street. I turn into a gas station and turn back around, finding his street. I drive down the street until I find his house. I pull up to the side of the curb and look outside the window, examining his house. I get out of the car and go to his side of the car, helping him out of the car and up to the front door. I ring the doorbell and a girl answers.

"Hi." I smile slightly, at the girl.

"What are you doing with my brother?" She squints her eyes at me.

"Long story. But uh, can I just put him somewhere, he's kinda heavy." I say as I struggle to keep him upwards. She nods and opens the door wider, letting me through.

"3rd door to your right." She informs me.

I walk down the hallway and open the door. I drag him in and pull back his blankets, setting him on the bed. I untie his shoes and take them off his feet. I pull the covers back on him and go to walk away until I hear him murmur my name. I turn back to him, "What?"

"Gimme a kiss goodnight." He slurs

"Harry I-"

"Please"

I sigh, giving up, I lean down a place a kiss on his forehead, "That's the wrong place." He groans

"Go to bed." I say and leave the room, closing the door behind me. I turn and see is sister, "Look, if you need to, you can crash here. Just... no sex alright? I don't feel like hearing that." He laughs at the end

"You don't have to worry about that." I assure her, "And thanks. I didn't catch your name by chance."

"Gemma." She smiles

"I'm Kelsey." I smile back at her.

"Well Kelsey, I'm gonna crash, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Probably." I smile before watching her disappear down the hallway. I open up his door again and look at Harry and how cute he looks when he's cuddled up into a pillow and light snores flutter from his nose. I walk towards the bed and take off my boots, "My mom is going to kill me." I mutter under my breath as I climb into bed with him. I turn on my side, my back facing Harry. I feel his arm wrap around my waist and pulls me towards him. Just as I'm about to speak, his voice sounds through my eardrums, calming me down.

"Just trust me."


End file.
